KR vs Kigo
by MaceEcam
Summary: Parody of the Mac vs PC commercials. Inspired by Ran Hakubi's Tonight's Top Ten.
1. Introductions

I'm a K/R, and I'm a Kigo

By Mace Ecam

Chapter 1

The screen opens on a white room. Standing in the middle of the room are two people, one of them a woman in her twenties with green skin and red hair wearing a Team Possible mission outfits, with a green curve covering half the black top. The other person was a man of around eighteen with orange-red hair and freckles, wearing khaki pants and a purple top.

The man spoke. "Hi, I'm a K/R"

The woman spoke: "And I'm a Kigo"

K/R: "You know, the two of us are the largest pairings in Kim Possible Fanfiction"

KIGO: "Yeah, even though of course I'm bigger"

K/R: "Wait what? Dude, I have my own category at the Fannies"

KIGO: "So do I"

K/R: "Well, I'm canon"

KIGO: "Hello? Didn't you see Stop Team Go? Clearly Kigo.

K/R: "Oh, your right, that tiny scene at the end clearly over powers EVER SINGLE OTHER EPISODE!!"

KIGO: "I don't think I like your tone"

K/R: "Well then maybe we shouldn't talk?"

KIGO: "Fine"

K/R: "Fine"

The two sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly from off stage a man with green skin blond hair with a black stripe down the middle and freckles appeared. He spoke:

"I'm Rongo!"

K/R AND KIGO TOGETHER: "Nobody cares!"

The End

A/N: _Welcome to the first in what I hope to be a long vein of fanfictions in the tradition of Ran Hakubi's Tonight's Top Ten. I hope you liked it, there will be another up soon._


	2. Where'd All The Fans Go

I'm a K/R, and I'm a Kigo

I'm a K/R, and I'm a Kigo

By Mace Ecam

Chapter 2

K/R: "I'm a K/R"

KIGO: "And I'm a Kigo. Hey K/R, what's wrong? You look angry"

K/R: "You know what it is. You've been stealing my readers lately"

KIGO: "No I haven't. In fact I thought you were stealing mine, my readership counts been down this month"

K/R: "Really? Well what's happening to our readers?"

KIGO: "I really don't kno- what's that noise?"

Suddenly off from the side a crowd of people ran past chanting.

"Rugo Rugo Rugo!"

As they ran by your could see a naked mole rat wearing a black and green jumpsuit being tossed into the air and caught by the crowd as they continued their chanting. Soon they where out of range.

K/R and Kigo turned to each other. Each said just one word.

"Oh"


	3. Rongo, All Alone

I'm a K/R, and I'm a Kigo

By Mace Ecam

Chapter 3

The screen opens on a white room. Standing in the middle of the room was a man with light green skin blond hair with a black stripe down the middle and freckles.

He spoke. "Hi, my names Rongo. You may know me from an earlier episode of K/R vs. Kigo. K/R and Kigo are busy today, so they asked me to cover for them. And so today I'm going to talk to you about Rongo."

He cleared his throat. "While K/R and Kigo are indeed the largest KP pairings there are many good Rongo fics as well, such as Ron Stoppable: Ultimate Monkey Master and Partners in Crime, as well as uh-" Here he stopped. "Ron Stoppable Ultimate Monkey Master- and uh..."

"HEY!" yelled a voice off stage. Suddenly from off stage marched K/R and Kigo looking mad.

KIGO: "What are you doing here? We need to do our next commercial!"

RONGO: "Oh, sorry I uh just wanted to ask K/R something, but it can wait till later!" And with that he ran off.

KIGO: "Good riddance"

K/R: "Hey, is that camera on?"

THE END


	4. Flamers

K/R vs Kigo

Chapter 4

K/R: "I'm a K/R"

KIGO: "And I'm a Kigo.

K/R: We're here today to talk about a very important topic.

KIGO: And that topic is trolls.

K/R: Now, sometimes it may be fun to tell another pairing just how stupid they are-off (KIGO japed him in the ribs)-there is a limit. And once you pass that limit, you become a troll.

KIGO: Now, there have been a number of trolls on the forums lately, however for various reasons we cannot tell you their names. (Big neon lights showing the offending person's name appear above them.)

K/R: Yes, and-(he catches sight of the sign) Kigo! We're not supposed to say there names, you're going to get our writer in trouble!

Kigo: Hey, it wasn't YOUR pairing he was insulting.

K/R: That's not the point, the point is-

Kigo: I'll tell you what the point is, he insulted the wonder that is Kigo and must be punished!

K/R: I'm telling you….

The two squabble on for a few more moments before the screen fades to black.


	5. RonBon

K/R vs Kigo

Chapter 5

K/R: I'm a K/R

KIGO: And I'm a Kigo.

K/R: We're here today to talk about a very important topic.

KIGO: And that topic is about how much better Kigo is than K/R.

K/R: Yeah, it's-wait what? (K/R turned to Kigo) No it's not and that is NOT the topic today!

KIGO: Yes it is, I can prove it to you. See, other than _Shego_ (at this K/R gritted his teeth) are there any characters you can see Kim ending up with?

K/R: No, I can't see Kim ending up with anyone other than _Ron,_ (Kigo growled) what's your point?

KIGO: My point is while Kim belongs with Shego, Ron has any number of fall back girls like Tara, Monique, -

(Rongo pops up from back stage- "And Shego!" he yelled!")

KIGO: And Shego, -NO! (glares at Rongo) NOT Shego! Bonnie!

K/R: Bonnie? Don't tell me you're a Ronbon fan?

KIGO: Yes, and now let me introduce our special guest speaker….

K/R: Don't tell me Mace-

KIGO: Yep! Ronbon!

(From off stage walked a young woman of about eighteen. She had on a pinkish-people mission outfit similar in design to Kim's, and short light brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was just a shade lighter than Bonnie's.)

K/R:Aw man…wait, how did Mace get a sample of Bonnie's DNA anyway?

KIGO: Don't know, same way he got samples of Kim, Ron, and Shego's DNA?"

"Actually" MaceEcam walked on screen. "It wasn't anywhere as painful as getting a sample of Shego's. Zaratan happened to have some in stock."

K/R: Hi dad, what are you doing here? (He paused) And why does Z have a sample of Bonnie's DNA?

Mace shrugged "Came to tell you the chapter has gotten too long, and that we can't use Ronbon. Turns out Z owns the copyright to the very _concept _of Ronbon."

KIGO, as the screen fades to black: That's…very weird.


	6. Behind the Scenes: Chapter 1

A/N:_ Welcome to the first part of Behind the Scenes, a secondary story which will be told between chapter's of K/R vs Kigo. _

K/R vs Kigo Behind the Scenes

Part One

Slowly the sleep chamber opened. Yawning, Kigo climbed out and stretched. She walked over to the adjoining chamber and pressed a button, causing it to open.

"Time to get up sleepy head, we're going to be late"

As K.R. climbed out of his bed he stretched, then looked at the clock. 7 am. "I was having the nicest dream to. In it Kim and Ron had gotten married."

"Don't even get me started on how wrong that is. Go wake up Rongo, I'm heading to the mess hall for breakfast."

"Fine" K. R. said as Kigo left the room. Moving over to the third chamber in the room, he pressed the button on the door causing it to open. "Up and at em R.G., our sister's already eating."

"Hold your horses, I'm coming."

As Kigo opened the doors into the mess hall a number of eyes fell upon her as the numerous lab techs and security guards scattered around the room fell silent for a moment, then continued on with their conversations. Kigo spotted Mace at a table talking to a visiting writer, Panda. Panda looked at her, and she looked away snorting. While Panda wasn't a K/R, he wasn't Kigo either, meaning she didn't like him.

Kigo made her way through the line and got her food, then sat down at an empty table in the back. A moment later Ronbon sat down at the table with her.

"Hi" she said, looking nervous. "

"Hey" Kigo replied, looking away.

"Don't mind her" K.R. said to Ronbon sitting down with his plate. "She inherited Shego's friendliness. Which, as we all know is nonexistent.

Kigo gave him a look. He just smiled.

"I, on the other hand inherited Ron's charm and humor."

"And brain" Kigo muttered. "Where's Rongo?"

"He said he wasn't feeling well and was going to the nurse."

Kigo grunted. Rongo got ill often. Just then her thoughts we're interrupted by Ronbon speaking.

"What's going to happen to me?"

K. R. looked at her. "Mace said he was going to have a talk with Z, see if he can't get full ownership and permission to use you. After all, while Z may own the pairing Mace incarnated you."

She still didn't look reassured.

"Look" K.R. continued getting a little impatient. "Don't worry about it. By the way, I overheard Mace on the phone with Z the otherday-"

"You mean you we're eavesdropping on them."

"-and Mace was seeing if the four of us could go to next year's Fannies with him as guest!"

"Really?" Kigo asked. Not much interested her, but this certainly did. "And what did Z say?"

"I don't know." K.R. admitted. That new guard, Lars, caught me and threw me out before I heard the rest."

"Any one seen Rugo?" Rongo asked as he sat down at th

e table. The little rat had taken to hanging around on Rongo's shoulder.

"Haven't seen him" Kigo replied, lazily taking another bite of her eggs.

"I gotta go" Ronbon stammered, standing up. She quickly left the cafeteria, leaving several questioning stares.

"What's with her?" Kigo asked twirling her food around her plate. Rongo sighed, then got up and followed Ronbon, causing Kigo to stare after him and ask K. R. "What's with HIM?"

K.R. just sighed and ate his bacon.

**Outside in the hallway.**

"Ronbon, wait up" Rongo called. Ronbon stopped. "Look, I know your worried about staying, but come on, you don't have to-"

"That's not it." She said. Rongo stopped. Was she _crying_? "What's wrong then?"

"It's..it's nothing ok? Just leave me alone."

And with that she ran off again.

Rongo sighed. Women. He looked at his watch. It was half and hour till the next episode, but he wasn't in this one so he didn't have to be there. He looked towards where Ronbon had run and sighed again, then turned and began looking for Rugo.


	7. Too Many Fandoms!

The screen opens to show the usual white room where previous episodes have been filmed, however, instead of being in their usua

A/N: _Hey everyone, Mace here. This chapter here is brought to you by the fanfiction writer Cody Fett, in conjuction with Pairings Inc, a subdivision of MaceCo International. I, Mace, have yet to decide how "canon" this chapter will be within the Mace Side Universe, so I'll have to get back to you on that. Let me tell you here and now though that canon or not, this is one of the funniest chapters I've ever read of any fic._

The screen opens to show the usual white room where previous episodes have been filmed, however, instead of being in their usual clothes both K/R and Kigo are dressed in a very different manor. K/R is wearing a gray dress uniform with brown trimmings on the chest and cuffs, brown leather boots that were spit-shined to dangerous levels, several pins on his collar including a brown square with four stars on it, a patch on his shoulder showing a growling red wolf with a red banner with six stars on it in the background, a red oak colored cape, and various patches. Kigo, however, was dressed much more extravagantly. Her uniform was jade-green with yellow highlights running over it, it had several patches on it including a shoulder patch showing a Jade Falcon carrying a katana, a square gold pin on her collar showing a green bar on the right side of it, a silver belt buckle showing a Mad Dog battlemech and yellow bar, and a billowing cape that was covered in thousands of jade fathers, giving her the slight appearance of a bird of prey.

K/R: Hi, I'm a K/R.

KIGO: And I'm a Kigo.

K/R: Now, you're probably wondering why we're dressed like this.

KIGO: It's because I'm better then K/R.

K/R: Yes, it's because . . . Hey! Wait a second!

KIGO: I'm just saying that it's fitting.

K/R: How so, stravag?

KIGO: Well, savashri, the Jade Falcons were always better then Clan Wolf, and Kigo was always better then K/R. Now I'm a Falcon and you're a Wolf. Isn't that fitting?

K/R looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel for a second before a look of calm overcame him.

K/R: Well at least my gene-parents weren't freeborns from a dezgra unit, quiaff?

Kigo's eye looked like it was about to burst.

KIGO: What was that?

K/R: You heard me freebirth.

KIGO: OK, that's it! It's go time! Trial of Grievance, right here, right now!

K/R: Ah, ah, ah, the Trial has to be officiated by either the Council or a person of appropriate rank.

KIGO: Eh, got me there.

Kigo promptly ripped off her clothes with the kind of speed you only see in cartoons.

KIGO: Bring it!

Kigo launched herself at K/R and tackled him to ground, taking out the camera as she did so and beginning a fight that ended up wrecking half the studio.

Thousands of miles away several people were watching TV.

"The Boulder is confused," the large buff male stated from the couch. "If they are siblings, should they not be allies? And if they are, wouldn't the boy been have been insulting himself, as well as his sister?"

"Yeah, well that's why I don't watch this kind of stuff," the short blind girl with bare feet said from besides him.

"You're blind, how can you watch TV in the first place?" the black haired moody teenager with a large Gorbachev-like scar on his face said from the floor.

"Trade secret, my good man," she responded.

"Yes, well I'm just glad we don't have anything like that going on in our own fandom," the girl with a loopy hairstyle said from behind the couch.

A few moments passed before everyone burst out laughing. A five tone musical sound played from a horn started to play, and the screen faded to black.

The screen immediately changed to show the black-haired and loopy-haired teens from before standing in a mountainous green pasture with many sheep and lambs surrounding them.

ZUKO: Uh, hi, Zuko here, but you probably already knew that.

KATARA: Yes, they did. And I'm Katara.

ZUKO: We're here to bring you a very important message about flame wars.

KATARA: Now, you're probably thinking that you've heard this all before.

ZUKO: But we really can't stress this enough.

KATARA: _Be respectful _. Just because someone doesn't like the same pairing as you doesn't mean that you have the right to be insulting. Words hurt.

ZUKO: Yeah, besides, it's just a cartoon, you really should just be kicking back and enjoying the show, not be worrying about who's frakking who.

KATARA: Been watching a bit too much _Battlestar Galactica _have we?

ZUKO: Best show on television.

KATARA: Anyways, keep what we've told you in mind.

ZUKO: If you're feeling angry just take a walk, talk to someone, pray for God's sake!

Katara promptly smacked Zuko across the face with her palm as soon as the words had left his mouth.

ZUKO: What was that . . .

KATARA: That . . . Was for blasphemy.

ZUKO: Right, sorry.

KATARA: Anyways, find something that calms your nerves and run with it.

ZUKO: Indeed.

KATARA: So now you know.

ZUKO: And knowing is half the battle.

The original 1980s _G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero _theme song starts to play as the screen fades to black.

A/N: Six franchises are mentioned here, can you spot them all?


	8. The Drakken Pairings

K/R vs Kigo

By MaceEcam

Chapter 8: The Drakken Pairings

K/R: "I'm a K/R"

KIGO: "And I'm a Kigo

"And I" A voice came from off screen as Drakken walked onto the screen, "Am Dr. Drakken, soon to be ruler of the world!"

KIGO: "Sure you are doc." (she roles her eyes. Drakken grits his teeth.)

DRAKKEN: "I see your as every bit as lippy as Shego you little br-"

K/R, interrupting: "Ok! Now then Dr. D, why is it you're here today, anyway"

Drakken: "You see, I am such a popular character in fanfiction, that there are way to many possible (and likely, since all the ladies love the blue skin Kigo gags) for my good friend MaceEcam to create clones for each of the pairings."

KIGO: "Cheapskate"

Drakken, ignoring Kigo: "Anyway, since he couldn't create the hundreds of viable pairings for these mere _commercials_ (KIGO: He's really getting on my nerves. K/R: Shush") I have volunteered to appear here today in their stead. With pay of course.

A voice from off stage. It was Mace: "Don't bet on it"

DRAKKEN: "Now the first pairing that we are going to talk about today is D/S (suddenly a green fire bolt flies from offstage almost hitting Drakken) Uh, that is, we are not talking about (glances of stage) _that_ certain pairing today...under threat of severe burns.

He had mumbled that last part.

K/R: Ok then, what pairing shall we talk about next? Maybe Rokken?"

DRAKKEN: "Rokken? What the hells Rokken?"

KIGO: "You know, the romantic pairing of you and Ron Stoppable."

DRAKKEN: "Stoppable, Stoppable. No, sorry the name escapes me"

K/R, throwing his arms up in exasperation: "Oh come on! Kim Possible's sidekick/partner/best friend/boyfriend! He composes half of my DNA!"

Still Drakken looked blank. "I thought the mole rats name was Rufus"

Kigo burst out laughing.

K/R: "The other partner"

DRAKKEN: "Wade"

Kigo laughed even harder.

K/R: Know what? Lets just move onto the next pairing. Drakim"

DRAKKEN: "Drakim...oh no. That's just...ew. She's seventeen for crying out loud!

K/R: "Actually she's 18 now."

DRAKKEN: Really? You mean she's legal now? (looks thoughtful)"

By now Kigo is rolling on the ground holding her chest. She can barely breath.

K/R: "OK! Lets move on shall we? Onto Drakken/Fist"

Drakken just stared: "Drakken/Fist. Writers want me to do it with a monkey man."

"That's right" Kigo said, finally getting a hold over herself.

DRAKKEN: A monkey man who is also made of stone."

Well, Kigo THOUGHT that she had a hold of herself.

As Kigo calmed down again, K/R threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

K/R: "Well, I give up. That's all the major Drakken pairings I know of"

KIGO: I've got one (she turns to the audience. Both Drakken and K/R mumble "I've got a bad feeling about this") Ladies, Gentlemen, and Zaratan (smiles mischievously) I present to you tonight my personal favorite Drakken pairing. Spudken"

And with that a projector turned on, showing a picture of a giant blue potato with black hair growing out of the top. Drakken and K/R stand there speechless.

KIGO: Spudken is the pairing of Drakken with a potato, who I must say is a "stud of a spud" indeed. Good going Dr. D (winks at him). Anyway, this pairing was brought to my attention by the writer Neo the Saiyan angel. Give her a read why don't you.

K/R: That's it for tonight folks!

As the curtain falls Drakken can be heard whining. "Wait, what about my favorite pairing. Drakken/Britina!"


	9. We're Back

K/R vs. Kigo

By MaceEcam

Chapter 9: We're back

The screen opens onto a perfectly white room. The room is completely empty, save for a pair a wooden chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, with a light green skin and red hair wearing a Team Possible mission outfits, with a green curve covering half the black top. Face up in her lap was an open magazine, and from her thrown back head, arms and legs dangling, open mouth, and loud snores emanating from her mouth she was most definitely asleep.

In the chair next to her was a man of around eighteen with orange-red hair and freckles, wearing khaki pants and a purple top. He was sitting in his chair with his back straight and head pointed forward, but as you watched his eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped forward. So uncomfortable was the position that his head snapped back up and his eyes tore back open, but when he started to doze off again it was apparent that he had been trying to stay awake for quite sometime. He had just dozed off again, without waking up this time, when all of a sudden a most peculiar man ran from off stage.

I say peculiar, because only a peculiar man would refer to himself in the third person and narrate his own entrance. If these oddities were not enough, there is more. The man was of average height and had brown hair and blue eyes, none of which are themselves out of the ordinary, however it was the way he dressed that caught your attention. His attire was composed of a two piece split suit, white along one side and black along the other, but one could never be certain which side was which. The man walked over to the pair and with a moment of hesitation, decided to wake the green woman first.

"Hey Kigo wake up-ah!" He screamed as she shot her hand out firing a blast of green plasma at him. He barely dodged the blast, but the very edge of it touched his tie, setting it on fire. With a yell he tore it off and threw it on the ground, stomping on it till the flames died out. "What was that for?" He demanded.

KIGO: "Never sneak up on me when I'm sleeping Mace."

MACE: But why were you asleep its checks watch, which has a Chapter hand, and Paragraph hand, a Sentence hand, a Word hand, and a Letter hand almost 431 words into the chapter!"

KIGO, angry: "Well what did you expect? You canceled us remember? We don't exactly have anything else to do!

MACE: "Oh. Sorry about that."

KIGO: "What are you doing here anyway?"

MACE, after fishing a new tie out of his pocket and tying it on: "Oh yeah! I almost forgot what with the almost getting BURNT TO DEATH!"

Kigo rolled her eyes.

MACE, seeing Kigo was getting impatient: "Anyway, I have decided to renew the fic and" He was interrupted here, as the moment he said "renew" K/R awoke with a start.

K/R: "What was that about a renew? I heard it-no take backs!"

Both Kigo _and_ Mace rolled their eyes.

MACE: "As I was saying, during the time I was on hiatus the Kimmunity has had several new wonderful and not so wonderful pairings introduced by both relative unknowns and some of the more distinguished writers."

KIGO: "Which means more stuff for you to make fun of?"

Mace shrugged. "Pretty much."

MACE, turning toward the audience: "Don't worry though, I'm an equal opportunity flamer. I'm going to insult all pairings equally!"

K/R: "Wait a moment, does this mean there are going to be more clones?"

MACE: "It sure does!"

KIGO: "But where are we all supposed to sleep?"

MACE: "Have no fear! Over the break I had a new wing added to the MaceCo building. This wing is reserved for the pairings to live in, and is big enough for all of them, both the old pairings and the new ones!"

KIGO: "Old! Who you calling old you little-"

K/R, interrupting her: "I think he means the ones that already exist."

KIGO: "Oh. Hey wait a minute, that means we get to see and here from all our old friends right?"

MACE: "Yes it does, in fact they are already here. Come on out guys!"

From off stage two people walked side by side. The first was a man with green skin and blond hair; the hair had a black stripe down the middle. He was dressed in the traditional Team Possible mission garb. Riding on the man's shoulder was a small pink rodent, naked save for the green and black belt it wore. Next to the man was a young woman of about eighteen. She had on a pinkish-people mission outfit similar in design to Kim's, and short light brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was just a shade lighter than Bonnie's.

RONBON: "Hey guys, it's good to be back."

KIGO, pulling Ronbon into a hug: "Where have you guys been? I can't believe you left me here with _him_!" (jerks her thumb over her shoulder at K/R, who is in the middle of a fist pound with Rongo)

K/R: "I heard that!"

MACE, looking at his watch: "If you'll excuse me everyone, there's something I need to go before this chapter is over"

And with that he walked off stage.

KIGO: "Ok guys really. Ronbon, Rongo, what have you guys been up to?"

Ronbon smiled.

RONBON: "Well first off, I changed my name."

KIGO and K/R: "What?"

RONGO: "She decided she didn't want to be known only as "the pairing of Ron and Bonnie"

RONBON: "It's Robin now. Other than that I have a job over in Middleton, and I'm in talks to appear in one of King in Yellow's stories as the daughter of Ron and Bonnie."

K/R: "That's awesome! What about you Rongo?"

RONGO: "Well Robin here has been after me to change my name. I'm thinking 'Ringo'"

KIGO: "Why Ringo?"

RONGO: "Cause I'm a Star baby!"

Kigo, K/R, and Robin all rolled their eyes, and several of the readers rolled their eyes over how often MaceEcam over uses eye rolling in fan fiction.

RONGO: "I mean it. I got a job playing the Jolly Green Gaint in commercials."

Suddenly there was a cry of pain from offstage. A moment later Dr. Drakken walked across the screen. His left sleeve was rolled up and he was rubbing his arm. He stopped when he saw them.

DRAKKEN: "It does NOT take that much blood to get a DNA sample!" And then he walked off stage in the other direction. A moment later everyone heard a door slam.

KIGO: "Oh great. Does that mean there are going to be Drakken pairings?"

"Yes" Mace said walking back on screen. He was kept from continuing by a sudden scream of joy. A 20ish year old woman ran on to the stage and tackled Mace to the floor. Mace fought to get up, but the woman clung to his leg as he dragged her along the ground, trying to get her off.

MACE, gritting his teeth and speaking one word with each step he tries to take: "But. Not. DRAKKIM!"

The woman promptly let go. She stood up and walked away sulking. She stopped half way to the door and turned to them.

"You think you've won Mace? You WILL give in." And with that she threw a smoke bomb.

The sprinkler system went off.

KIGO, soaking wet: "Well this is fun."

MACE, losing his temper: "Will someone turn that off already?"

One of the production crew ran over to the control and deactivated the sprinklers. The woman had vanished.

Mace started to head off to his rooms to change out of his drenched clothing. He could be heard mumbling.

MACE: "Saiyan Angel my rear. More like Insaiyan Angel" He was stopped from proceeding any further by Kigo gripping his arm.

KIGO: "If not Drakkim, then who? Aren't you going to tell us who some of the pairings are?"

MACE: "Certainly. The pairings include-


	10. Whitem

A/N: _Let it never be said that MaceEcam is a liar. Actually, lets just say he doesn't lie _all_ of the time. Ok ok, how about this. Once in a while circumstances conspire that result in something or part of something MaceEcam said, suggested, or implied to come partially or entirely true, or come to resemble the concept of "truth" under some circumstances, to at least one person, part of the time._

_Anyway, I promised the winner of my Writer's Convention contest they could pick the pairing for a chapter. Whitem, thank you for beating Neo so I didn't have to write a Drakkim, and IT so I wouldn't have to do an IT/Go. You are however NOT forgiven for beating me you low-down dirty piece of-_

_Sorry. I get tense. Anyway, here's the story._

K/R vs. Kigo

By MaceEcam

Chapter 10: Whitem

Standing in the middle of the room, K/R and Kigo each had an expectant look on their faces. Mace had promised them new episodes, and by God they wanted new episodes damn it! He had called them their earlier that day without giving any details, and they assumed it was for one of the new commercials, but that was an hour ago and they hadn't heard anything yet.

They were about to give up and leave when a noise from the far corner of the room caught their attention. In walked a man of average height, who was just slightly overweight. He had a mustache, and both his hair and eyes were brown.

K/R: "Who's that?"

Kigo had meet the man once before at Mace's Writers Convention (shameless plug anyone?) where the two of them and Mace had worked out the details of his prize.

KIGO: "That's whitem, the guy who won Mace's contest."

Spotting them, whitem jogged over to them. As he got closer K/R and Kigo could see that he was holding a bundle of some sorts. Whitem stopped and pushed his glasses up.

KIGO: "What's in the bundle?

Just then a sounds could be heard. K/R raised his eyebrow.

K/R: "Dude, is that a baby?"

"Baby!" Kigo gasped, her demeanor changing noticeably. Bending over, she started making cooing noises at the bundle.

K/R: "Dude! How long?"

WHITEM: "I just got him a few days ago."

KIGO: "Him? So it's a boy? That's so cute!"

WHITEM: "Well…the truth is I don't think I can handle the responsibility. I'm putting him up for adoption.

KIGO: "What? You can't do that, who knows what creeps he might end up with.

WHITEM: "I know, which is why….which is why I wanted to ask you to take him Kigo."

Kigo was flattered. "I-I'd love to! But am I allowed?"

"He's already talked it over with me" Mace said walking into the room. "And it's fine with me." And with that he started to walk back off.

K/R: Guys I need to go talk to Mace about something for a bit k?"

"Sure," Kigo replied distractedly, and K/R ran off to intercept Mace before he could get in the lift.

WHITEM, holding out the bundle: "Would you like to hold him?"

Kigo gently took the bundle so as not to wake the child within. Shifting the bundle in her arms, she pulled back the top cover to look into the face of a bouncing baby…mole rat?

For it was not a baby boy as Kigo had expected, but what LOOKED like a baby Naked Mole Rat. Kind of anyway…instead of being pink, it's skin was a dark brown-almost black. Other than the skin color it looked like any other Naked Mole Rat, if not a little tall for it's age.

Kigo glared at whitem.

KIGO: "What is it"

Whitem cringed. "My signature pairing…RuNique"

KIGO: "You made me think it was a baby."

WHITEM: "It is! Um, that is" he hurried on under Kigo's withering stare, "It's a baby pairing, still in it's infancy. I was hoping you guys could take care of it, help it grow into a big and strong pairing."

KIGO: "Well…ok. But only on a trail basis!:

Whitem didn't here that last part; after 'ok' he had made a run for the door. Almost there, he turned to look behind himself and yelled. "No take backs!"

When he was gone Kigo sighed. Looking down at the now awake baby she tickled it under the chin. "You're not so bad are you?"

The baby started crying.

Kigo sighed, then said "Come on, let's go introduce you to the others."

The baby vomited on her as the screen fades to white.


	11. Wonique and ANOTHER Jade?

K/R vs. Kigo

Chapter 11

By MaceEcam

The screen opens to the usual white room, save a few differences. There were several holes in each of the walls and floor, and explosions could be heard from everywhere. K/R and Kigo were standing in the middle of the room, trying their best to act normal but covering their heads whenever a particularly load explosion was heard. The small brown rodent on Kigo's shoulder was cuddling as close to Kigo's neck as he could in order to avoid being hit.

K/R: "I'm K/R"

KIGO: "And I'm Kigo."

RUNIQUE: "Runique!"

KIGO: "Did you hear that? He said his first word!" She patted him on the head.

K/R: "Cute. Anyway we are here today to introduce two of MaceEcam's-"

KIGO: "Greatest mistakes"

K/R glared at her.

KIGO: "Why'd he have to make _both_ of them? _One _I can understand, but both of the is just asking for trouble."

K/R: "We are here to bring you two of MaceEcam's newest family members. And no Neo!" he shouted at the woman, who was busy beating her way past Mace's security guards in an attempt to see her favorite pairing. "Neither of them are Drakkim!"

The woman stopped her struggles. This allowed the few guards left conscious to get ahold of her; within seconds they had thrown her out the window. As she fell, she could be heard shouting "I regret nothing!" at the top of her lungs.

K/R: "How does she keep getting _in _here?"

KIGO: "Did they just throw her out of the window?!?"

K/R: "Yeah, so?"

KIGO: "We're on the 9th floor!"

*Meanwhile, outside*

Captain IT climbed out of the car and checked his watch; Luci had asked him to pick Neo up here and drive her to the Angel's East headquarters. He was a few minutes early, so he thought he'd pop in on Mace for a few and ask for that ITGo again.

He was a few feet away from his car when the whistling started. He turned around just in time to see something slam into the roof his car at incredible speed, causing the roof to cave in, the tires to explode, the alarm to go off, and all of the glass in the vehicle to explode outward.

IT stood there, the keys halfway to his pocket. Suddenly Neo hopped right off the top of the car and shook the glass free from her clothing. There wasn't a scratch on her.

"Hey IT, Luci told me you were gonna pick me up. Ready to go?"

IT dropped his keys.

"My car…"

*Back inside*

K/R and Kigo had gotten the source of the disturbances to calm down. The two pairings stood facing away from each other, each doing their best to keep one of the new pairings calm.

In front of Kigo was a young black woman of around 14 years old. Instead of the usual mission attire, she was garbed in what appeared to be a purple with black line version of Kim's super suit; she reached over and pressed a button on her watch and the suit retracted into the device, revealing underneath the standard mission garb.

A young woman of the same age was standing in front of K/R. She was also black, but much lighter. The lighter skin , freckles, and auburn hair would make one guess her to be biracial. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and black tank top. On her head she wore a cowboy hat, and attached to her wrist was a slightly larger version of the wrist Kimmunicator.

Behind the two was a pile of various weapons, which were more than likely for the destruction found around the room.

The darker skin spoke first. "I'm Wonique.

"And I'm Jade" The other one continued.

**THE MAKERS OF K/R VS KIGO WOULD LIKE TO CLARIFY THAT THE COPYRIGHTED CHARACTER "JADE" APPEARING IN K/R VS KIGO IS NOT RELATED IN ANYWAY TO THE JADE APPEARING IN "ALL THINGS PROBABLE" AND IT'S SEQUELS. SLYRR, PLEASE DON'T SUE US.**

K/R: "What the heck was that?"

KIGO: "Mace's disclaimer."

WONIQUE: "Now then, you may notice the various signs of destruction in the back ground."

JADE: "Well you see Nique and I get in fights a lot. And those fights can sometimes get out of control."

WONIQUE: "In fact most of the time when we get in the same room together we start fighting almost immediately."

JADE: "Which is why K/R and Kigo had to distract you with that whole Neo subplot while the others calmed us down."

WONIQUE: "In case you were wondering, that pile of weapons belong to us. We built them."

JADE: "Me mostly, Ms Fashion here mostly designs clothes."

Wonique was about to respond nastily when a look from Kigo stopped her. She scolded instead.

WONIQUE: "It's true that your weapons are better than mine, but my inventions are used by Mace more. He even used my nano-cloth in his suits."

JADE: "_Your_nano-cloth? I helped with the programming.

WONIQUE: "If I recall, _you_made the Pacman suit by yourself."

JADE: "It had one tiny flaw!"

WONIQUE: "Eating people"

K/R: "Girls?" he interrupted, determined to prevent a fight.

JADE: "You see, we each share Wade as a donor so we are both very smart. It's our 'moms' that make the difference. Mine's Kim's cousin Joss, while Wonique gets Monique."

WONIQUE: "And each of us has our own skills. In addition to my amazing design capabilities, capable to create designs that our both practical and appeasing to the eye, I am also the better programmer."

JADE: "Small ones maybe, but my design and programming on the larger robots _is_ better, admit it. Plus I'm an expert in energy weaponry.

WONIQUE: "I admit that, but I am also better shield design! I can mod a force field to block anything YOU fire after the first hit!"

JADE: "After the first hit from one of MY lasers, there won't be anything left for the force field to protect!"

During the past few moments of the conversation, K/R and Kigo had been slowly backing away. They were half way to the door when Monique lunged for one of the fallen weapons, followed shortly by Jade. Within seconds the room was another inferno of laser fire as particle beam after freeze ray fired across the screen. K/R and Kigo ran the rest of the way to the door, escaping just as a stray beam hit the camera, causing the video feed to end.

A/N: Wow. I can't believe I just wrote a chapter that long. What did you think of the Neo bit, was it ok or should I have left it out? I don't really know what cam over me, I just sat down to write and this chapter just flowed out, including the neo bit, almost word for word. In fact it wasn't even this chap I sat down to do, I mean to work on Dummy when this hit.

Next up…I can't believe I'm actually doing this…Drakkim. And D/S. And…Rokken? It's the Dratriplets in an all out attack…on my sanity!


	12. The Chapter Leading Up To

K/R vs Kigo

The Chapter That Leads Up To Drakkim

By MaceEcam

MaceEcam checked the settings on the machine one more time and stepped back to admire his work.

He was staring at the Pair-Cloner 2.0, the last one having been destroyed in the fight between Jade and Wonique, and he'd had to rebuild it setting him behind schedule nearly a month. No matter, he told himself, as the new version of the machine was more powerful that the last.

He checked the tube in which the clone would appear before checking the wall of the machine, over which dozens of slots were in the machine. Most of the slots were filled with small cards, each card containing a different DNA sample and mind scan and labeled as such. These cards would be taken from the wall and inserted into the machine to create a mix.

Mace checked for a final time to make sure that the machine was calibrated properly and considered his options. What pairing could he make today…to tell the truth he was running out of options. He had made all the major ones except-and here Mace shuddered- Drakkim. And he had sworn on his soul-not that he still had one mind you- that he would never make that particular pairing.

Just then a chocolate chip cookie landed squarely on his desk in front of him. At once he fixed his eyes on it.

"_Stay in control Mace. This is what the therapy and the medication is all about."_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly the cookie gave a jerk and went flying across the room and out the door. Mace was after it in a flash, yelling "COOKIE!!!!!" at the top of his lungs.

The lab was empty for a moment, and then Neo popped into view from her hiding spot behind huge rack of severs and approached Mace's machine. Her plan had worked; while Anabri drew Mace away with the cookie Neo would come in here and create their pairings. Selecting the DNA cards for Drakken and Kim Neo slid them into the machine's two slots and pressed the button to activate the device.

The cloning tube filled with an undeterminable viscous liquid. In the middle of it gross looking clumps began to appear and form together.

Neo's radio buzzed to life. "Neo, neo do you hear me?" Anabri's voice came over the receiver.

"That's a ten four good buddy" Neo replied speaking into the mic. There was moment of silence on the other end, then-

"What does that even mean anyway?"

"No clue" Neo replied. "What's the sitch?"

"Mace caught the cookie and is on his way back!"

Neo let out a string of words totally inappropriate for the person she was talking to. "Neo!" Anabri admonished her and Neo flinched. "Sorry. Look I got to go. And with that she stuffed her radio back in her pocket and ran over to the computer console. There had GOT to be a way to make this thing work faster. She started pushing buttons at random causing the machinery to beep and whirr. Turning to look at it, she froze in shock.

Mace reentered his lab chewing on the last bite of his cookie. Immediately his eye fell upon the woman standing in the center of the room, then moved over to the cloning tube where sparks were flying off of the machine and smoke was pouring out.

"What did you do?" he demanded pushing Neo aside. Typing a series of commands the machine quieted down. The decal read that the process was 100% complete, and that the clone was having a mind downloaded into it at the moment. When that was done the tube opened and Mace and Neo turned to look at it.

What they saw instead was a them. Standing to the left was a man who appeared to be in his late 20's or early 30's, with pale, blue-tinged skin and red hair that hung loose behind his back. Large white teeth lie inside his thin-lipped mouth with a heart-shaped face and an innocent expression. His emerald eyes had flecks of black in them and, though he lacks much in the way of cheekbone, has ears that stick out to the sides. He was built smaller than the average man, and had tiny figured built for working tiny machinery.

Next to the man was a girl, but what was odd about this girl was her age. While most of Mace's clones were the average age of the "donors" this girl appeared far younger than either of them, around 12. Her skin was an even lighter shade of blue than the man's, but her hair was a dead black. Her eyes- and here both Mace and Neo shivered- were bright green, but of the kind of eyes that you felt could see everything there was about you. Both of the them were dressed in the plain grey nano-built jumpsuits that the machine placed them in waiting the creation of their clothing.

"Neo, what did you do?" Mace demanded as the clones started wondering around. "It's not supposed to make two of them!"

"Don't know!" Neo admitted. "I was just pressing buttons…are they ok?" she asked nodding at the pair, who had yet to say a word.

"Yes yes, it just takes a moment for the artificial mind to fully kick in." He sighed. "Drakkim I'm assuming?"

Neo nodded.

"Very well, we'll name them "Drakkim" and "Drakkima" shall we? I'm mad at you, but right now we need to take them the meet the others."

Neo nodded and radioed Anabri to meet them there.

"Wait a sec." Neo said and walked over to put back the samples. Removing the Kim one, she yelped in surprise as she pricked her hand on a sharp piece of metal. Pulling it back she looked at it; it was only a slight cut and wouldn't bleed long. Forgetting about the Drakken card, she returned the Kim card to its slot and hurried after Mace, who was busy trying to herd the two Drakkims into the hallway.

After they had left, a drop of Neo's blood fell from where she had cut herself into the slot that Kim's DNA had previously occupied. Sensing the new DNA inside of it, the machine returned to life…

A/N: Yes, it's another in between chapter. I thought about having a whole other story just for these, but decided against it since it does fit in the overall story line. Neo, I know it wasn't what you were expecting but I needed to explain why I was doing Drakkim. The REAL Drakkim should be up tomorrow.


	13. Drakkim Times Two

K/R vs. Kigo

Chapter 13

Drakken Part 1: Drakkim

The scene opens up on the normal white room. However, instead of the familiar two characters standing in the middle their place was filled by two others, a male and a female. Both of them had light blue skin, with the females significantly lighter.

The male stood on the right and appeared to be in his late 20's or early 30's. He had the strangest eyes, emerald with flecks of black in them. He was dressed in what would be the standard mission outfit, had the top been a dark blue instead of black, with the cargo's having a bluish tinge to it as well. His red hair was tied behind his head in a mullet.

The female stood the left of the man, and once you noticed her she drew your full attention. Appearing around 12, she had the brightest green eyes. Rather than filled you with joy as Kim's would however, these eyes filled you with cold. Her dead black hair fell in lengths behind her head like Kim's, and she was garbed not in a mission outfit but in a near replica of Drakken's lab coat gloves, which were currently folded behind her.

"Hi!" The male said cheerily. "I'm Drakkim!"

"And my designation is Drakima." The girl replied without a trace of emotion in her voice. Her partner glanced at her with a look of concern, but then turned back to the camera.

DRAKKIM: "The two of us are covering for K.R. and Kigo for the episode. Now, I know you might be wondering why there are two clones for the same pairing."

DRAKIMA: "Our existence as separate individuals was due to a malfunction in the machine that created us, due to an error in programming."

DRAKKIM: "I feel I should apologize for my little sister her. She inherited the logical side of our "parents" while I took their…well, the other side, whatever that may be."

DRAKIMA: "You are referring to the genetic donors, correct? My calculations show that the probability of donor designates Drew Theodore Lipsky and Kimberly Ann Possible procreating at less than 23 percent."

DRAKKIM: "Oh come now, surly you exaggerate. There must have been some compatibility for us to have been born."

DRAKMA: "We were not born, we were created. The personal compatibility of the donors is irrelevant; only their genetic compatibility was considered.

At this Drakkim looked gloomy for a moment. He leaned in an whispered something in his sister's ears. She sighed.

DRAKIMA: "Very well, I will partake of the discussion regarding out donor's mental compatibility.

DRAKKIM: "Well what do you think their kids will be like? Blue, for one thing, might have either black or red hair"

His sister looked at him, and he realized that he had just described them.

DRAKKIM: "Stupid question, I know. Look, What is the probability of Kim and Ron ending up together little miss smart."

Drakima's concentrated for a moment, before her eyes widened in shock. "This data does not make sense. Character compatibility is at 48 percent. However, it is my understanding that the two are indeed involved?" Drakkim nodded. "That being the case, I would say that their history together may have increased the probability."

DRAKKIM: "What I meant was that Ron and Drakken share a lot of the same quality. They are both absent minded, scare easily, and have a percent for turning evil. The only thing that has stopped Ron from going down the same path as Drakken is Kim.

Drakima tilted her head. "You believe that Kim could have the effect of returning Drakken to good? Yes, the possibility exists. However, there is still the age difference between the two. It is my understanding of modern culture that such an age gap is rare and looked down upon."

Drakkim waved the thought away. "Yes, it is looked down upon but it could be worse. I mean, some sicko could write a Josh/Sr. fic" (Author's Note. Go on Neo. I dare you.)

DRAKIMA: "Yes, that would indeed be strange." She said as the screen faded to black.

A/N: Yes! I finally did it! Drakkim! Next chapter will show the appearance of Rokken and D/S, followed by a chap intoing a new pair that was brought to us by the twisted mind of a 12 year old. That's right, Anabri is having me do Dori.

After that I'm taking a break from VS for a couple of months. As it is it will be at least a week till the next update as I work on other things.


	14. Dori?

K/R vs. Kigo

Author: Not Mace. Guest author is Neo the Saiyan angel

Chapter 14

ANOTHER Crack Pairing?

"There," Maceecam said, smiling as he looked over his repairs. "Finally finished fixing this!" He looked up and down the Pair-Cloner 2.1, several portions of which were cracked and covered in chunks of wood and duct tape. "I thought that Neo had broken it for good. Stupid 'neb's Angels…always breaking my toys…"

He flipped a few switches, making the panels flash and click before he finally shut everything down. Yawning, Mace pushed one last button on the wall before leaving the room in relative peace. A few seconds after he left, the grate on the air duct broke and two figures came tumbling to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Oomph!"

They struggled to detangle themselves from each other, grumbling and yelling all the while.

"Ouchy…" said the younger of the two as she rubbed her side. "I thought we were supposed to have a quiet entrance?"

"Well kiddo," her companion replied, "I didn't really count on the whole 'breaking air duct' thing." They brushed themselves off and looked up. "Ya know, I always thought that it'd take somethin' like a laser pen ta break one of those. Maybe I've been watchin' too much of the show…"

Anabri flicked Neo the Saiyan angel in the head.

"There is no such thing as too much! Unless it gets in the way of fun things…"

"But it IS a fun thing ta do! Especially if it has Drakken," Neo muttered the last part. Anabri managed to hear it, though.

"Drakken's blue…"

"…yup."

They stood up after a minute of sitting and thinking about nothing in particular and walked over to the machine.

"Do we _hafta_ do this? I mean, we broke it last time," Neo whined.

"Yes." Anabri began pushing random buttons on the Pair-Cloner. "You got Drakkim. Now I get Dori. It was the deal. We can blame it breaking again on Capella. He had his car blown to bits by Jade and Wonique fighting over whose car was cooler."

"…don't they both have the same type of thing? A flying motorcycle?"

"Yes. But they have different colors."

"Oh. Well, that's perfectly reasonable," Neo said. She looked up at the control screen and her eyebrows came together. "'bri, is it supposed ta be doin' that?" They both looked up at the message flashing on the screen.

"'Haha, you fell for it'? That's a weird name for a cloning machine." Anabri scratched her head and kept pushing buttons. The message never changed.

"Ya know, I think that we mighta been caught," Neo grumbled as she shook her head. "This is why I sometimes like the Mary Sue avatar OCs. They get the superpowers that let 'em deal with anythin'. Pull anything out of their-" Anabri cut off Neo's statement with a smack to the head. "Ow! Why'd ya do that?"

"You were going to use a bad word." Anabri stopped pushing buttons and turned to Neo. "What are Mary Sue avatars?"

"Oh, they're like Mace in his self-insert stories," Neo said casually.

"HEY! I am not a Mary Sue!" The two Angels turned to the entrance of the room to find Mace standing in his split suit and glaring at them. "We just happen to be in the Fannieverse which lets us do not normal things. That doesn't make me a Mary Sue!"

"Dude, ya die…NUMEROUS times…and keep comin' back. What would you call that?" Neo stared him down.

"It's a special skill of mine. I can't help it if I'm unkillable. Er…not stay deadable. …you know what I mean." Mace walked over to the two girls and looked at his machine. "Ah. Good. The new security system worked."

"Security system? Why would you put that in?" Anabri asked her uncle.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because a certain pair of do-gooders keep breaking in and using my stuff and breaking it?"

"Ya know, I'm not really that much of a do-gooder…" Neo said.

"While that may be true, I'm afraid that you are, technically, Angels, and thus breaking and entering would tarnish their precious reputation," Mace giggled in malicious delight. "Now I shall have my long-awaited revenge! Mwahahahaha!"

"If ya do that, then I'll be in jail. And I won't be able ta go to the Fannies with ya," Neo pointed out.

"Daddy wouldn't be happy if I couldn't go…you won't like Daddy when he's angry," Anabri added.

"Ah. Yes. Ran-Hulk. I still have to figure out how that works…" Mace trailed off in thought.

"Quick. Mess with the buttons some more," Neo whispered to Anabri.

"Okie-dokie, Grandma!"

"I'm only your grandma because of time travel that I haven't done yet," Neo complained as the youngest in the room began messing with all of the buttons.

"That won't work." Mace shook his finger in disapproval. "The system's locked down until I give it the unlock code."

"Well, why don't ya give it the code?" Neo inquired.

"Because I don't want any more Drakkims made!" Mace yelled. "Do you _know_ how annoying Drakkim is? He's so positive and good, it's sickening. Not to mention how he keeps following Kigo around. If he wasn't so pure, I'd think that he was stalking her. But it's more about prevention I think. You should've seen what happened when Kigo tried to skip a few spots in the lunch line."

"And Drakima?"

"Well…she's creepy-scary. That's all I'm going to say on the topic," Mace sighed a little.

"Grandma, did you notice that you use a lot of the three dot things?" Anabri asked Neo.

"Oh, the ellipsis? Yeah, I know. I just really like to use it, though," Neo replied.

"Can we get back to the story? Namely why you guys are back here again?" Mace demanded.

"I want my Dori!" Anabri pouted slightly.

"Dori? Not Drakken/Yori, is it? I thought that was Drakkori."

"Nope. Dori is Dementor/Yori, Mace," Neo answered. "'bri wants ta have her custom pairing made since I got mine."

"Oh. Why didn't you just ask, Anabri?" Mace said as he started to work the controls of the Pair-Cloner 2.1.

"What?! Why don't ya care about Dori but ya have a problem with Drakkim?" Neo asked with clenched teeth.

"Dementor and Yori are just fine. But Drakken and Kim is just icky," Mace said over his shoulder.

"Mace…nnnargh…" Neo threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated scream, causing some of the devices in the room to spontaneously explode.

"Wow. Grandma, you might want to be careful or you might have a heart attack or something."

"I'm only 22!"

"So? You're still the grandma."

"GAH!"

"There we go!" Mace walked over to the input slots and removed Drakken's DNA. "Hmm…looks like I forgot to clean up. And- Aww, did someone spill ketchup on here?" He wiped off the spots of red on the other scanner and put in the samples from Dementor and Yori.

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Mace!" Anabri giggled while dancing around a bit.

"Nnnargh…no one appreciates Drakkim," Neo muttered angrily in the corner.

In the glass container on the machine, a large floating blob began to form. Neo, who wasn't paying attention anymore because it wasn't as funny otherwise, began to play with different buttons on a machine labeled 'Easy Plot Device'. Suddenly, it began spewing black smoke, covering the entire room in the inky darkness.

"Could you _be_ any more distracting, Neo?" Mace stumbled around, looking for the backup fan for just this sort of thing, when the device beeped a few times to signal that it was finished. The doors opened, the rushing air forcing most of the smoke to clear and travel into the hallway. The trio, mainly Anabri, watched in amazement as a figure stepped out of the machine a moment later. Short with yellow skin, yet with long jet black hair and dark eyes, anyone who watched Kim Possible could tell who this pairing was. The girl was slightly on the chubby side, wearing the standard uniform that the cloner assembled from nanites.

"Dori," Ana mumbled in awe.

---Meanwhile, in the hallway---

"Geez! What's with all this smoke? Did Kigo try to cook again?" K/R coughed.

"Hey! At least I can count to ten," Kigo snapped. "Besides, if I wanted to have an effect like that, I'd have a cause like _THIS_!" She lit K/R's pants on fire with a handful of her plasma, laughing maniacally as the canon pairing fled down the hall trying to put out the fire before all of his clothing was consumed.

"I _knew_ you would do something evil again! You'd better stop or I'll stop you for you," Drakkim said, jumping out from his incredibly poor hiding place behind RonBon.

"What am I doing here?" RonBon asked.

"I think the author just wanted to throw in as many names as she could," Kigo snarked. "Doesn't seem to have much in the ways of thinking, that one."

"That's it! No one insults one of my supporters…unless they're evil or something," Drakkim said before charging Kigo.

"Ah well, the heroic stupidity marches on," Kigo shrugged before blocking a roundhouse kick from Drakkim.

K/R came back down the hall, clothes charred and hair mussed, and watched the two fight. It was rather unfair, but still oddly amusing, even to a 'good' pairing such as himself. Eventually, Kigo ran by him laughing in sadistic glee followed by a burned and limping Drakkim.

"You can't…escape…my justice…" he puffed, practically dragging himself down the hallway after Kigo. "Why don't we…settle the score…another day when you're…ouch…at one hundred percent. Maybe…have it be a- a building competition?"

"Wow." K/R hoisted Drakkim up and held him around the stomach, dragging him to his room. "Here I thought I was the big good guy. Oh well. Welcome to the club." He slapped Drakkim on the shoulder, making him yelp in pain. "Oh. Oops. Sorry about that. We should probably get some ointment for that…"


	15. Ask a Pairing I

A/N: _I bring you the first ever Ask-A-Pairing Event. Where YOU ask the questions. Now, I know I said on the forum that this wouldn't go up for another week but I received so many questions from one individual in particular that I decided to do it twice; after this chapter I'm gonna have another normal chap as more questions build up. As for now, I dedicate this chapter to Neo the Saiyan Angel._

**K/R VS Kigo presents:**

**In association with MaceEcam**

**Ask A Pairing #1**

The screen opens to the normal white room, this time filled with all of the pairings plus Mace. Luckily, it is a big room and no one is crowded. Mace steps forward.

Mace: Welcome to the first annual-or more or less often than that depending on how it goes- Ask-A-Pairing event! Where you the writer send in and ask your questions. Isn't that right Kigo?"

Kigo: Yeah…anyway, we've already received some questions from our fan and are here to answer them."

Mace: Fan? Don't you mean fans?

Kigo: Nope. We only have one."

Suddenly neo runs by being chased by security. "DRAKKIM!!!!!" she screams as she is chased off stage and out of the room. Drakkim and Drakima shiver.

Mace: Ok…how about those questions!"

**The first round of questions are brought to us from Neo the Saiyan Angel directed to Drakkim. **

Drakkim steps forward to answer her questions.

**Question #1: ****Why did ya hafta turn out ta be good?**

Drakkim: I can be evil if I wanted to! Why, just yesterday I threw trash away without putting it in the recycling bin!

**Question #****2: Couldn't ya indulge me by, oh, I don't know, gettin' seconds at lunch when it's one serving per person?**

Drakken looked appalled. "No! I mean, evil is one thing but that's downright not nice!

**Question #3: ****Are you prepared ta present the 'Best Alternate Pairing' award with myself and a potato?**

Drakkim: As ready as I'll ever be. Mace even gave me some tranquilizers for if you get too out of control. As for the potato…" Drakkim gave a wicked smile "I'll bring the sour cream"

**Question #4: ****Why didn't ya get the restraining order against me like Drakima did?**

Drakkim: I tried to get one, but Mace said I can't until after I present with you at the Fannies.

**Question #5: Why do you think that Drakkim isn't as popular as other pairings?**

Drakkim: What? What do you mean it's not as popular as other pairings?" he looks at Mace. "You _lied_ to me?"

Mace: Uh, you see…"

Drakkim: No one like me!" And here he downright burst into tears.

Mace: Gah, maybe that's enough questions for Drakkim for the day. Come on Dra, let's go get you something to drink while I explain everything to you.

Drakkim wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Can we get some Co Co Moo?"

Mace: "Yes, we'll get you some Co Co Moo. Now come on" he said leading Drakkim off the stage. As they walked off everyone stared after them for a moment before Kigo finally stepped forward. "I guess that puts me in charge; I'll go next.

**Question #6: Why haven't ya just taken K/R out already?**

Kigo: What, you mean like on a date? That's disgusting! He's my half brother for one thing, and he's just plain annoyingly good! Or wait…did you mean like assassinate? I couldn't do that, he's my brother!"

Kigo starts walking toward the door. "Well, that's all I feel like answering for a while. You guys can handle the rest right?" But before they could answer she was gone. K/R stepped forward.

K/R: I'm sorry about my sister, she wasn't very thrilled about the ask a pair idea. I'm amazed you got as much as you did from her."

**Question #7: ...why are you talkin' ta me?**

K/R: What, you don't want to as me anything? Fine, I guess I'll" he pauses "wait a moment how did you ask me that question in a letter...you would have had to know I was going to...dear lord she's still in the building!"

K/R ran over to the wall and pulled a lever. An alarm started playing over the building's speakers.

ALERT! ALERT! CODE NEO! REPEAT, CODE NEO!

Suddenly there was movement off stage as one of the camera crew tossed off her hat, revealing neo's (insert neo's hair color here) colored hair. She charged the stage.

"DRAKIMA!!!" she screamed charging at the clone. K/R tackled her and dragged her off stage a security ran to help. After a moment, the alarm died down and the clones were able to continue.

Rongo leaned over to whisper in Jade's ear. "Notice how people keep vanishing? We're down from 11 to 8."

Jade laughs and nods at him, but she's worried as well.

**Question #8: Ronbon, why don't we really ever see ya around?**

No answer came, and everyone looked around. Ronbon wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Rongo: leaned back over to Jade. "Make that 7" He then noticed that Jade was no longer besides him, and had been swept up into another argument with Wonique. The fight quickly spread into tornado of pain, one which quickly swept up Rugo and Runique.

Rongo sighed. They had been dropping like flies, and now the only ones left were him, Drakima, and Dori…

Rongo: Drakima, why don't you go next?"

**Question #9:** **Why'd ya get the restraining order against me?**

Drakima: I thought that it would be obvious; I don't want you near me.

**Question #10:** If Drakkim is a concentration of what made Kim and Drakken 'good', then are you a concentration of what made them 'bad'?

Drakima: No.

**Question #11:** Do ya have any crushes?

Drakima's eyes go wide in surprise; she was not expecting that question. "Um, no, of course not. To have such feelings would not be logical" As she says this, she keeps glancing at Rongo; who is oblivious as he watches the swirling cloud that was the Wades plow through a wall. Drakima allows a rare smile cross her face for a moment.

That smile is quickly removed as she is pushed out of the way by Dori "It is my turn Frauline Dra-san Move aside"

**Question #12:** Do ya have any hobbies?

Dori: Yes. I am, how do you say it, into the taking over of the world!

**Question #13:** Do ya have any superabilities?

Dori: Does Yori have any super powers? Does Dementor? No? Then I guess that I, their clone, WOULDN'T HAVE ANY EITHER!!! Where do these questions come from, it is a like they have never seen show, yes?" Dori looked like Yori, save the orange tinge to the skin and the helmet that covered her head.

**Question #14:** Do ya have any crushes?

Dori: I have only my one true love, the one known as Rongo-san!"

Drakima: No!"

Rongo: A what now?"

Dori: Yes, we are perfect for each other! He shall be mine, just as the world shall one day be!"

And here she ran toward Rongo trying to tackle him. Just as she was passing Drakima, Drakima stuck her foot out causing Dori to trip.

Dori: Off!" she said standing up. "How dare you get in the way of true love!" She pulled several shuriken from hidden locations and settled into a battle stance facing Drakima. She threw one of them, and Rongo thought that Drakima was a goner.

Suddenly there was a flash, and then the blade had been stopped. A long vine was hanging down from Drakima's arm, it was obvious she had used it as a whip to knock the blade from the air. The vine flew toward Dori but she stopped it with fan that had come out of nowhere, and then the fight was really on.

Rongo stepped forward. "While those two fight, I guess that just leaves me. Ask away!"

**Question #15: Is it just me, or did ya just cough up a lung?**

Rongo: Yes I did. You see, I was one of the early clones, Number 3 actually" he said rolling up his sleeve. The number 3 could be seen perfectly tattooed right about his wrist. "I came around right after Kigo, Number 1 and K/R, Number 2. Anyway, there was a problem in that they couldn't get the MMP infused DNA to completely accept Shego's "mutated" DNA; as a result I'm not in the best health. Mace has made up meds that I have to take daily to prevent degredation."

**Question #16:** **Can ya ever use your MMP and plasma powers at the same time?**

Rongo: My powers are actually more of a merging of sorts. Watch." Here he lifted his hand up; in moments it was covered in a bluish green flame. As he maintained the flame though, his skin started losing its green tinge and his hair started turning lighter until it almost seemed like he was just Ron Stoppable holding the flame. He let it go and the flame vanished; a moment later his skin and hair returned to normal. Dizzy, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill container. He took one…

**Question #17: Do ya have any crushes?**

….and choked on it right after hearing the last question. He managed to get it down, and then noticed that Dori and Drakima had stopped fighting and were now on either side of him looking at him expectedly.

Rongo: I uh, well you see about that I…um…"

He fainted, and the screen fades to white.

A/n: _Well, what did you think? Funny? Not funny? Should I shoot myself in the head with a shotgun? Should I shoot _Kwebs_ in the head with a shotgun, or is that joke over used?And most importantly, should I do it again?_


End file.
